1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus such as an MFP having a function of transmitting image data, a method for transmitting image data, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, network printing (PC printing), faxing, and scanning have recently become common in offices and homes. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
Further, such an image forming apparatus has been equipped with a function of converting an image scanned by a scanner into an image file and transferring the image file to a device such as a personal computer. The function is generally called, for example, “Scan to E-mail” or “Scan to File Transfer Protocol (FTP)” depending on the transfer means.
Technology regarding the function is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-069072, 2001-197248, and 2006-005491. The scanner as described below is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-069072. The scanner is connected to a network. The scanner is provided with a means for selecting an image format, a means for selecting a transmission destination, and a means for enabling, e.g., a remote personal computer connected to the network, to specify selection. The scanner is also provided with a means for converting scanned data into a selected image format to transfer the resultant to a selected file server.
The image transmitting device as described below is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-197248. The image transmitting device is provided with a means that preliminarily stores file formats suitable for terminals at the other end in which mail data to be transmitted can be received by the terminals at the other end, a means that compares a file format of a file attached to a received electronic mail message to be transferred with a stored file format suitable for a terminal at the other end to which the electronic mail message should be transferred, and a means that converts, when both of the file formats thus compared differ from each other, the file format of the attached file to be transferred into the file format suitable for the terminal at the other end to which the electronic mail message should be transferred. Thus, the image transmitting device transmits the mail data whose file format has been converted to the file format suitable for the terminal at the other end to which the electronic mail message should be transferred.
The communication apparatus as described below is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-005491. The communication apparatus includes a digital interface for transmitting data in a plurality of kinds of different transmission formats corresponding to a plurality of kinds of compression formats, and acquires, from an external device connected through the digital interface, receiving format information including information indicative of a current receiving format and information indicative of the fixed state or the non-fixed state of a receiving format. When the receiving format information indicates the fixed state, a transmission format corresponding to the current receiving format is determined as the transmission format of transmission object data. When the receiving format information indicates the non-fixed state, the original transmission format of the transmission object data is determined and the transmission of the transmission object data is controlled based on the determined transmission format.
In the case of employing the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-069072, 2001-197248, and 2006-005491, it is necessary for a sender to know in advance about a format suitable for a receiver. However, it is burdensome for a sender to ask a receiver about a suitable format each time.